If You Close Your Eyes
by arilovexo
Summary: In which Ross gets his driver's license and takes Laura out for a drive where she literally prays for her life. Ross/Laura


_Okay, so this is pretty short. _

_Overwhelming response I got from when I posted the idea on twitter. Haha. No one liked it. _

_Just kidding._

_Anyway, story number 6 hidden on my computer. It's shorter than the others, but I love it anyways. This idea was kinda based on when my boyfriend got his driver's license and I prayed for my life. Haha. Buttface is a name I call him sometimes._

_Enjoy amigos and amigas :) _

* * *

"Guess what, Laura, guess what?"

Laura shook her head, flipping to the next page in the magazine she was reading. "If it's chicken butt, I don't care."

Ross blinked, "it wasn't…okay it was, but that's not my exciting news." He reached into his back pocket and with a big smile, showed her what was in his hand, his ass shaking back and forth as he did a dance in front of her.

Her eyes widened, "no way! You got your license?" She grabbed it from him. "You said you were gonna wait until I could take it to get it!"

He took it back from her, "first of all, I never said that and second, it's not a competition."

"Oh, yes it is!" Laura stood up from her seat. She realized she was still shorter than him and let out a huff of air.

"Yeah not so scary when you're three inches shorter than me." Ross smirked and Laura glared at him. "Anyway, after work today, I am taking you on a drive." He booped her nose and she wrinkled it.

"No way." She said.

"Yes way." He countered back.

"Hell no."

"Hell yes."

"You're not going to give this up are you?"

He shook his head, grinning, "hell no. Now, a congrats would be nice and greatly appreciated." He said and Laura crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes, she let out another annoyed huff.

"Congrats Ross," Her tone was quiet and she sort of mumbled it as she just looked away.

He grinned, "I'll take what I can get." Then, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and hugged her close, she squealed and he let her go. And then he was out of the door like nothing happened.

* * *

She burst into laughter as soon as she saw his car.

"You drive a Prius?" She asked, still laughing.

"Yeah, so hilarious." Ross muttered back. He rolled his eyes. "It's my mom's car. I don't have one yet."

"But it's a Prius, since when are you environmentally friendly?" She asked him.

"Since… I got my license," He answered and then motioned for her to get inside as he unlocked the car. She did, still laughing and then once she was seated in the passenger's seat, she looked at him, her eyes wide, her laughter having stopped just a second before.

"You're not gonna like, kill me are you?" She asked him.

"Your strong faith in me kills me," He responded sarcastically, starting the car.

"I've talked to Rydel, she says and I quote, 'if you last option is to drive with Ross and I mean very last option, take a cab.'" She gave him a look and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, trust me, I won't kill you. You're my girl, I wouldn't kill my girl." He slyly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him away. He laughed and then started to back out of his spot.

"Whoa!" Laura held on to the seat tightly and he looked at her.

"I'm going like two miles an hour." He said.

She smiled sheepishly, "right okay. My bad." She looked at her lap, "should probably put a seatbelt on, I don't want you to get a ticket."

"That'd be nice." He said and then laughed. He got out of the lot and was just about to take a left onto the main road when Laura had a moment and thought that it was going to all be okay. He wasn't going to kill her, that'd be crazy.

Too bad she was wrong.

As soon as he made the left he started to speed like crazy down the road and she found herself literally praying for her life.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna die." She closed her eyes, her hair flying in her face as Ross had lowered the window.

"You're not gonna die," He said as he slowed down. "I'll protect you."

She opened one eye, "how? You're the one driving, remember?"

"Words, technicalities, let's not be so lame." He responded and she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe music will help." She said and nodded, turning on the radio a loud rock song played. She winced and then lowered it. "Okay that wasn't helpful and oh my god!" The light turned green and Ross started going faster.

He laughed and slowed down to way less than he'd been doing. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Grandma speed," He said, "for you, you old lady."

"Ha ha, so funny. Some of us like to live." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Where are we going anyways?"

"To my house," He responded, speeding up the car again and Laura closed her eyes. She started muttering prayers and that was when the car stopped suddenly. She slowly opened her eyes, afraid and heart beating fast, only to realize they were in the driveway of his house. "So?" He asked her.

"I um, well, okay. I'm going to very honest with you." She said, her heart beat calming down, she unbuckled her seatbelt and then turned towards him. Then, without warning, she started to punch him and he laughed.

"What was that for?"

"You almost killed me!" She accused him. "I was literally praying to god."

He laughed more, "I told you, Laura, you're my girl, I'd never kill you." He looked at her and she took a deep breath, letting it out.

"You're right, yeah. We've been in a relationship now for two years, I should trust you." She said, "though that was scary, it was kinda fun… but just know, I'm not using you as a last resort." She pointed her finger at him and he laughed again, taking her hand in his, he pulled her towards him and then laced their fingers. He leaned in and kissed her. She responded by putting her fingers in his hair and pulling him even closer as if that was possible and kissed him harder and deeper.

She was still kissing him when she looked in the backseat and noticed a pink bra was there. She slowly broke away from him.

"Why is there a pink lace bra in the backseat?" She asked him. "It's totally cute, but why?"

He shrugged, "it's probably Rydel's. Or some girl Rocky or Riker have hooked up with. They use the car too."

"Why would it be Rydel's? Oh wait, right." She nodded, remembering that Rydel and Ellington had started a relationship around the time she and Ross did. Since Rydel's car was sold by Ryland, it made sense that Rydel would use her mother's car. But what didn't make sense is why she would leave her bra behind.

She thought briefly of adding her bra to that but then realized that his mom finding her bra would be pretty mortifying. Ever since Stormie caught them making out, her shirt off and him with his boxers on (she had visited him early one morning at his house) when they were fifteen, she usually tried everything she could to prevent it from happening again.

"You know, you're kinda too casual about that," She accused, narrowing her eyes. Her eye then caught something else.

A condom.

"Seriously? Tell your siblings to keep it in their pants!" She said as she pointed to the condom wrapper.

"How does my mom allow this?" He wondered and then remembered Rocky and Rydel had been the last ones to use the car (separately of course) and came to the conclusion that they had been so into whatever they were doing, they weren't paying attention. His mother had no idea.

"Okay, you know what? Let's not think about your siblings and their sex lives," She said, "let's think about ours." She said it like it was a suggestion, a smile on her face and Ross smiled back, bringing her close to him, he kissed her again.

Oh yeah, kissing him and making out with him in his mother's car (though that part was kinda strange) was much, much better than driving with him.

* * *

"You so drove with Ross." Rocky said as soon as they had walked into the house and Ross had shut and locked the front door. Laura looked at him surprised.

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Well, I know you don't drive, one, two Ross just got his license so of course he'd want to drive and your hair is all messed up. He likes to drive with the windows down." Rocky answered.

Though he was right and had a point, Laura wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him they had been making out and doing other… things.

"You should probably go get your condom." Laura responded and his mouth dropped open. She laughed and then Rocky's face turned pink. "Gotcha."

"Feisty, love it." He responded, his thumbs up as he passed her. Ross tossed him the keyes to the car and with that he walked out.

Ross put his arm around Laura and walked with her to the living room.

"You totally drove with Ross," Rydel said, looking up from her phone.

"Really? Was it with you Lynches?" Laura asked, throwing her hand up. "Ever think it could be that we made out in the car? No."

"But we did." Ross said and then sat down beside Rydel.

"Yeah, we totally did, cute bra by the way…" Laura casually added and Rydel's head snapped up.

"Is it hot pink and lacy?" She asked.

Laura nodded.

"That's where that went!" She jumped up just as the door opened and Rocky walked in. He wordlessly handed her her bra, not meeting her eyes as he did. Rydel blushed, thanked him and with that ran as fast as she could up the stairs. Rocky just walked straight into the kitchen.

"That was…certainly something." Laura laughed.

"I am in no way related to either one of them," He said and Laura laughed again. She lay her head on Ross' chest as he changed the channel. "So, me driving, thoughts?"

"I already told you, you will never be my last option." She teased and he rolled his eyes.

"It was only the first time." He said.

"Right and Rydel also did say that if it was my last option and I couldn't get a cab for whatever reason, to just sit back with my eyes closed and headphones on."

"It'll probably make it easier," He agreed and then smiled big at her.

"What?"

"Next time, we're going to give you a little driving lesson, miss Takes Forever To Get My Driver's License."

"Long name." She commented.

"Yeah and I got it first, so ha! Strange cause you're older, but also epically awesome cause I'm the shit."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that buddy."

"But seriously, I'm giving you a lesson."

She groaned and he laughed, hugging her tight.

"Don't worry, you won't die."

"That's what you said before I got in the car with you," She pointed out.

"You're sitting here aren't you?"

Damn it, he had a point.

"Fine." She muttered.

He just laughed and kissed her again.

All she could think of him was that he was a total buttface.

* * *

_What didya think? Let me know! On twitter (jessier529) or in a review! _

_Much love xx_


End file.
